Kissing Family
by MakubeDaKiddX
Summary: One-Shot Liz just can't ever get peace and quiet. Kidd/Patti/Liz. Implied Kidd/Patti.


_**A/N: **_Yo. Ugh…yea, the name Mak if you hadn't known which you probably don't. Bleh. Okay, this is my 2nd Soul Eater one shot just to see if I can ever write a full fledge story in the future, cause you see the more I write more fanfics and if somehow you guys enjoy I might have the brains to think of a good story, probably going to do like 5 chapters though bleh. But the main point is 1. 2nd one shot, 2. I'm still getting use to this. 3 Thank you all who review my last and 1st story I really appreciated that, 4. Mostly Liz POV kind of, & 5. Hope you enjoy.

**_Kissing Family_**

"Stop this right now!"

"Nyeh!"

"I really mean it! I'm not playing what so ever!

"Bleh!"

_**Sigh**_

There standing leaning on the kitchen counter was Liz "Elizabeth" Thompson one half on Death the Kid's double team demon guns and the oldest and the mature oldest of the Thompson sisters who wanted some peace and quiet while reading her magazine while wearing her cowboy outfit as usual.

"Give it back this instant!!"

"Eh? They're just undies!"

"No. They're brief shorts!"

"Looks like undies to me!"

"But they're not! So give it back!

"Umm…nope!"

"Damn it Patti!"

"Good grief…." Liz watch as her meister "Death the Kid" son of the **Grim Reaper **himself and a pain in her ass, but its not just him oh no, but her little sister Patti "Patricia" Thompson the other half of Kid's team who had black and white stripped underwear on top of her head running having the time of her life so it seems.

"Patti! Why won't you give me back my brief shorts!?" Asked a tick off Kid.

Oh and Kid right behind her. They're so loud…

"Because!" Patti said in a happy go tone still running away from kid.

"Because what?!" Said Kid.

"Because it told me to!"

"What?!" asked Kid is disbelief. "How can that be?! Briefers can't talk!"

"Not your undies dummy, the giraffe on it!"

"Gah!" Both Kid and Liz fell down after hearing the ridiculous explanation.

"She can't be serious!"

Liz knew her sister was a little trouble in the head but now talking to people's underwear, she said while dusting herself up after that fall as well as kid.

"Patti…" Kid just stood straight looking at Patti.

"Yes?" Patti stopped running and looked at Kid.

"Would you please…give me back my brief-"

"Undies!" Shouted Patti.

Kid just sighed and said, "Fine **Undies. **Please just give them back.

"Why?"

"Cause I need it to complete the other half of my underwear draw.

"Why?"

"Cause I cannot accept having seven briefs."

"Why?

"It's just un-symmetry."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." Kid said getting a bit tired of Patti questions.

"Why?"

"Cause I told you so!"

"Why?"

"Damn it Patti!"

Geez…can't they keep quiet? They're acting like a bunch of little siblings…and Patti is my sibling! One more outburst like that I might just…

"Patti please, give me back my underwear my live can't be complete if you don't give them back to me!"

"Giraffe-sama saids…pfft Kid-Kun! Sticking out her tongue at the Shinigami.

"Patti you-"

**SHUT THE F- Up!!!!**

"What?!" Both Kid and Patti stop what they were doing and looked at the older Thompson sister.

"Liz there will be no swearing in this-"

**Shut up you little brat before I shove my foot up your-!**

"Piggy!"

**Shut- Wait what? **

Kid and Liz gave Patti what the f- look but shrugged away as Liz continue her thing…

"Listen you little brats! I'm trying to read my magazine in peace but no! Hearing you two fighting over a stupid thong-

"Boxer Briefs!" Screeched Kid

"What ever! You're both annoying my ass off!"

"But she took my briefs…" Whined Kid.

"The Giraffe doesn't like you! Said Patti.

"Oh my…okay here's the deal! Said Liz as she threw her magazine on the floor were Kid and Patti was.

"Patti give Kid his thong-

"Briefs-

"Don't care, back."

Okay…"Said Patti in a disappointed voice as she walked up to kid while hold his briefs.

Sighing Kid looked up at Patti.

"Thank you Patti" Kid said about to claim back his briefers.

Finally Liz can have some peace and-

**Swoosh **

"Patti…"

**Swoosh**

"Oh come on!" Whined Liz as she just saw Patti just whirling Kid's briefs in the air while Kid being shorter then Patti tries to receive it but fail due to Patti height over him.

"You're too short!" Patti pointed at Kid walking away from him.

"Damn you Patti! Kid was officially tick off. "Enough is enough!

**Oh, oh…**

"I have had it with you Patricia Thompson! I am your meister and I demand you right now to give me my briefs right now, this instant with out any hesitation what so ever!"

Kid stomp his foot down to the ground.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"No." Patti said plain and simple.

"Patti you-

"Augh!!!" Before Liz could say anything Kid charged at Patti. "No kid no-!"

"Patti-!! What the-woo!?" Screamed Kid as he tripped on the same magazine that Liz threw at the two earlier and now he's flying toward Patti as both him and the younger Thompson both fell down the ground on top of each and-

**SMOOCH**

……….

Kid quickly got up and scooted away from Patti with his face all red.

"Woo." Said Liz.

Patti just sat up and touched her lips for a sec and then stare at kid with no emotion, while he stared back at her with a burning face.

"Pa-Pa Patti…I…didn't mean…

For the 1st time ever since being founded by Kid, she never ever saw the "Death the Kid" ever and I mean ever neither stutter nor blush.

Kid continues on with his words.

"Patti I'm sorry-"Kid stopped his apology on the count of Patti roughly kissed Kid on his pale lips while Kid looked at her wide eyed in surprise.

"Holy-shit…" Liz said in disbelief and smacks herself to make sure she isn't dream.

After a whole minute Patti slowly moved back from Kid and smile at him, while Kid…

**Splurt**

Splutter blood on his Shinigami's suit while covering his nose.

"Sowwie."

"Huh?" Kid looked up at Patti.

"Eh?" as well as Liz.

Patti was giggling while holding Kid's now rip in half black and white stripe with a black and white stripe giraffe logo underwear tore.

"…"

"…."

"Damn you Patti…damn you and your delicious lips! "Gah!" And there goes Kid passing out.

Patti just stood up at kid and patted him in the head and left laughing her ass off back to her room.

………..

Liz looked at Kid for a while then just sighed and knew she was too tired to figure out what the hell just happen.

"I need a smoke…" And with that Liz left to her room leaving a knock out kid with a huge smile on his lips.

_**Kid's dream**_

"Patti…what…what are you doing?!" Said Kid in his dream.

"Hee-hee I just want to pway. Said Patti, sounding like a 5 year old child.

"By taking of my pants?!" Replied Kid.

"Shut up!" Then Patti pounced on top of Kid. The safety word is "banana."

_**Back to reality**_

Kid was squirming around left to right while banging on the floor.

"This is wrong…yet feels so…so…warm. He cooed.

"Ew." is all Liz could say while looking at Kid in disgust with her nose scrunched up.

_**A/N: **_My second and longest fic ever. I suppose this fic was kind of pointless…I hope not…If you liked it review please, if you don't and just want to give a few tips go on ahead just don't flame a bro. XD Oh and this is for that annoying blond I keep on talking to she know who she is…bleh.


End file.
